The invention represents an improvement over my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,982. In my prior patent an external headlight cover is provided on a vehicle particularly on an automobile, and may be provided in spaced relationship to an automobile headlight. The disclosure in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,982 is incorporated by reference herein. The present invention deals with a headlight that is provided with a lens portion having the characteristics of the cover disclosed in my prior patent.